


Cravings

by hellafitzgerald



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, cophine - Freeform, cophine smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellafitzgerald/pseuds/hellafitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is trying to quit smoking and needs a distraction. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

The small studio apartment was buzzing with sound. The smooth melodies of soft electronic music was drifting from the kitchen area, the sound of Cosima humming along just faintly audible. One of the windows was thrown open, letting the sounds of car engines and radios and voices permeate through from the street below. The television was on in the living room, all overdramatic voice overs and suspenseful music, and along with it the faint grumples of a very, very pissed off Frenchwoman.

Cosima sauntered into the living room, half-eaten slice of toast in hand, and plopped herself down on the sofa with a contented sigh, leaning against the armrest and flinging her legs onto her girlfriend's lap. Delphine had been sitting on the sofa, stewing, for the better part of an hour, and when she looked up and was greeted with a big grin and a proffered bite of jam-covered toast, she merely pouted and shook her head, returning her gaze to the TV.

Cosima rolled her eyes with a slight smirk and, with a bit of effort, leaned forward to give Delphine an exaggerated and unpleasantly sticky kiss on the cheek. Her girlfriend's only response was a grimace so powerful it could have made the even bravest of souls shudder. Cosima just leaned back again with a little chuckle, which earned her another glare from the blonde.

Cosima was just about finished with her snack when Delphine finally spoke.

"I can't believe this imbecil," she said with a very Gallic sigh, gesturing at the television and the cookery show it was displaying. "Last challenge he used breast meat in his coq au vin, and now he's  _conveniently_  forgotten to put tarragon in a béarnaise sauce!" She turned to Cosima, a look of deep outrage on her face.

Cosima, for her part, took a glance at the TV, then to her girlfriend's look of horror, then back at the TV, then back to her girlfriend again. "So…?" She said, cautiously.

"So!?" Delphine looked aghast. " _So_ , that's basically just a Hollandaise with shallots in it! He's a… a cocky amateur!" She exclaimed, then, after a slight pause, "and I hate him!"

Cosima narrowed her eyes, forcing down the giggles which were at that moment trying to force their way through. "Delphine…" She said slowly, careful not to set off the blonde's temper any more than the culinary faux pas already had. "You're watching Junior Masterchef."

Delphine shot her gaze back to the TV, where the 10-year-old boy was nervously offering his dish to the judges, then back to Cosima. "I know I am watching Junior Masterchef, Cosima. Do you think these people are exempt from the laws of common decency just because they're  _children_?"

Cosima's eyebrows raised, but she managed to bite back her smirk. "I think  _common decency_  is and interesting word choice but, I mean,  _yeah_."

Delphine let out an angry puff of air. "Well I think it is stupid."

Cosima finally grinned her signature smile. "I think someone needs their nicotine patch changed," she cooed in a baby voice, which made Delphine shoot her daggers with her eyes but nod childishly in agreement.

Leaping up from the sofa with a giggle, Cosima gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips as she walked past her to the bathroom. Delphine, out of sheer stubbornness, refused to smile until the brunette was well out of sight.

When she returned with the box of nicotine patches, Cosima sat down again closer to Delphine, and pulled up the elbow-length sleeve of the Frenchwoman's shirt. There were six tan patches already dotted around her bicep, and Cosima tutted at her girlfriend.

"Have you been sneaking patches honey?" She asked with a smile that said that  _of course she knew she had been sneaking patches_. Delphine just raised her nose in the air as if she didn't notice her dreadlocked girlfriend's question, and pouted when Cosima started to peel the patches off.

"You know you're not meant to wear so many of these at one time," Cosima teased, which made Delphine huff.

"Yes I  _know_ , but they are terrible! They do not work, and they make my skin irritated and yellow." She stuck her bottom lip out childishly, and Cosima couldn't resist leaning over to steal a quick kiss before answering.

"Well you can totes try the other options you know babe. Like, there's the gum-"

"The gum tastes horrible," Delphine cut in. "And I do not like gum chewers. It is a disgusting habit."

Cosima smirked. "Or there's electronic cigarettes. Vaping is super big right now."

The glare Delphine gave her could curdle milk. "I would rather be caught dead with one of those things Cosima," she said, and Cosima's heart swelled with the slight mis-phrasing of the English saying. "I have more class than that," said Delphine.

Cosima swept her eyes briefly over her irate girlfriend, who was at this moment wearing a lumpy pair of grey sweatpants with a large brown stain on one thigh from the last time Cosima had tried to help in the kitchen, one of Cosima's t-shirts which said 'save a tree: eat a beaver' on the front (which Delphine had taken a full ten minutes to understand and, upon comprehending, had promptly stolen), and, to Cosima's slight bewilderment, only one pink argyle sock.

"You're right," she said in a placatory tone. "You're very classy baby."

Delphine's eyes narrowed at the slightly condescending note in her girlfriend's voice, but nodded. "You know," she said slyly, "there is one option I would be very open to trying."

"And that would be…"

"You could  _give me back my cigarettes_ ," Delphine said in what could only be described as a whine, her shoulders slumped, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Delphine," Cosima said sternly, " _who_  was it who told me to hide them?"

Delphine glared at her for a second. Then she said in a growl, "me."

"And who made me spend $30 on nicotine patches for you?"

"…Me," Delphine admitted again.

"That's right," Cosima said happily. Then she leapt up again, disappearing into the bedroom area and returning a few seconds later with a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "And I think you'll also remember," she said, triumphantly waving the paper around, "telling me to read you  _this_ whenever you started whining at me for your nicotine rush."

Delphine knew what was on that paper and she slumped in defeat. " _Fine_ ," she mumbled.

Cosima remained standing in front of her, and cleared her throat dramatically before beginning to read.

_"I, Delphine Cormier,_  (I won't do the accent babe don't worry)  _will never smoke another cigarette. They make my fingers yellow and they smell bad and are decreasing my life expectancy. I do not want emphysema or lung cancer._

_Also if I smoke I will lose my bet with Cosima"_  (at this part, Cosima made a little curtsey with a wave of her free hand) _"-and will have to be her slave for a day and call her Queen of Science. I will not let this happen._

_Signed: D. Cormier."_

Cosima finished with a dramatic flourish of her hand and moved to lean over Delphine, who was looking completely and utterly resentful. "Do you want to have to be my slave for a day? And not even in a fun sexual way?" She asked.

"No." Delphine said grouchily. Cosima kissed her, and she fought to keep her smile down. Sure, she was aching to smoke, and until a few minutes ago she had felt fairly murderous, but her girlfriend always had a habit of cheering her up, even against her will.

That being said, Delphine was nothing if not stubborn, and she was determined to milk Cosima for all the sympathy she could get. She had trouble staying grumpy, however, when Cosima kissed her again. This time the smaller girl slid her tongue out to slide across Delphine's lips, which automatically parted to allow it entrance. Cosima's tongue slid across her own, her teeth nipped at Delphine's bottom lip, then she sucked it into her mouth. Delphine was trying not to let out the moans that were forcing their way to her lips and instead was making small whimpering sounds as their lips pressed together.

Eventually, Cosima pulled back and stayed far away enough that Delphine couldn't pull her back into the kiss, but still leaning over the blonde. Her eyes were dark, pupils dilated, and she looked at Delphine with a teasing hunger that set a deep throbbing between Delphine's thighs, and suddenly the Frenchwoman was overcome with an entirely different type of craving.

Cosima finally straightened up and made her way to the archway to the bedroom. There, she paused and looked over her shoulder to say in a seductive purr, "come here baby. Maybe I can take your mind off your cigarettes." With that, she moved further into the dim room.

Delphine could just make out the outline of her girlfriend standing, facing away from her, at the foot of their bed, and she watched entranced as Cosima slowly and deliberately started taking off her clothes, more and more pale skin becoming visible.

Delphine knew Cosima was putting on a show for her, and shifted uncomfortably as the smaller girl removed her shirt, the lace of her bra becoming visible. Delphine saw, more from memory than anything else, the ridges of her spine in the dim light, the curve of her waist, the two dimples just above her buttocks that she loved to run her tongue over as she thrust into the brunette from behind.

It was only when Cosima had taken off her bra, shrugging down the strapps before slowly undoing the clasp, that Delphine couldn't take it anymore. It was as Cosima was gracefully removing her underwear, bending over to display her perfectly rounded ass, that Delphine surged up off the couch, striding over to Cosima and shedding her shirt on the way to leave her top half completely bare. She moved so fast that Cosima was still bent over at the waist as she reached her, and Delphine grabbes her ass with both hands as she ground her hips into her girlfriend's behind.

Cosima let out a happy moan and stood upright again, allowing Delphine to reach around to sqeeze her breasts as she tilted her head to the side, feeling Delphine's hot mouth moving ravenously across it, biting and sucking down the length of the smooth skin.

Delphine was stroking rhythmically at Cosima's nipples and the brunette was moaning loudly, leaning her head back on her girlfriend's shoulder when she suddenly remembered what she had been planning for the blonde and stepped forward, out of Delphine's distracting embrace.

When Cosima turned around, Delphine gulped at the look of seductive passion on her face. "Sorry baby," Cosima said in a low voice. "But you don't get to top me this time."

Delphine growled and made a step towards Cosima, but the brunette held up her hand and she stopped. Cosima continued. "I said I'd get your mind off cigarettes," she said slowly. "And I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

Delphine bit her lip. She could feel how wet she was: she was throbbing for Cosima and desperately wanted to fuck her, to get her mind away from the maddening desire to smoke. But she could see that glint in her girlfriend's eye, and knew that there was no arguing about this. Cosima was in charge. Delphine nodded.

With a sly smile, Cosima said, "take your clothes off," and Delphine acquiesced immediately, stripping out of her clothes desperately, needing some relief from the blissful ache between her thighs.

"Good." Cosima said. "Now get on the bed."

Delphine moved to lie down, and Cosima slid on top of her to give her a searing kiss. Their tongues slid as Cosima pressed her body down, giving Delphine the full body contact that she craved. Their hips rocked gently together, keeping the pressure between them going, and Cosima's right hand moved down to play with Delphine's nipples.

All too soon, Cosima pulled away and began trailing kisses down Delphine's body. She sucked on her neck in the way that drove Delphine mad, sending shivers all over her body and making her pussy throb. She sucked one of Delphine's nipples into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over it and nipping it lightly with her teeth as she retreated further down the blonde's body. She dipped her tongue briefly into Delphine's navel, which always made her moan, and finally settled between the blonde's thighs.

Cosima spread Delphine's legs apart with her hands, making her brace her feet on the bed to get a good view. The Frenchwoman was soaking wet. Cosima could smell the musky scent strongly and she grinned with pleasure as she saw the faint smears of her girlfriend's arousal on her thighs. Delphine's pussy was hot and swollen and Cosima had to hold back from immediately burying her tongue deep inside.

Instead, she smiled sweetly up at Delphine, who was squirming now with the intensity of her arousal, in no mood to be teased. "Cosima if you don't fuck me within the next three seconds I am going to cause you  _intense_  physical pain," she growled out.

Cosima only laughed. "I don't doubt that babe. Besides, when have I  _ever_  gone down here and  _not_  ended by fucking you?"

Delphine only rolled her eyes and shifted her hips in an effort to get Cosima to touch her. Cosima's fingers moved up, unable to resist, and gently touched the blonde's erect clit. Delphine gasped and moaned loudly, and Cosima shifted her head to gently kiss where her fingers had just touched. Delphine let out a long whimper, and Cosima glanced up one last time.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, and so long," she said calmly, "that when I'm done you won't even know what a cigarette is." With this, she let her tongue slide through Delphine's hot pussy, moaning at the intense flavour and closing her eyes to the pleasure of pleasing her girlfriend.

She took it slow at first, gently running her tongue through her girlfriend's folds and occasionally licking at her clit. She let the pressure build slowly until she could feel by the way Delphine's hands clutched at her shoulders and the way her stomach muscles were tensing that she was on the brink of orgasm, at which point she moved up to focus her attention on her clit, licking circles around it as she felt it throb.

Delphine cried out as she came, the slow build up making the orgasm long and intense, and when she came down some Cosima looked up and mumbled against her sex, unwilling to stray too far, "thoughts on cigarettes?"

"I want one," Delphine said stubbornly, and as soon as the words had left her mouth, Cosima's tongue was moving against her again, this time probing lightly at her entrance every time she reached the bottom of her slit, and circling her clit slowly at the end of every upstroke. Delphine moaned languorously and grabbed a fistful of dreadlocks with her hands as she started to move her hips to the slow and easy rhythm Cosima was setting with her tongue.

The pleasure was intense: she was sensitive after her first orgasm and Cosima was just gentle enough to coax her into moaning along in satisfaction as the smaller girl licked at her again and again.

With Cosima's hands on her hips to guide her, Delphine rode Cosima's tongue to a second orgasm, slightly less intense than the first, but which still made her moan her girlfriend's name loudly, her hold in her dreads tightening.

"Cigarettes?" Cosima asked again, the vibration of the word against the blonde's sex causing her to gasp out.

" _Give them to me_ ," she rasped out, eager to continue with this game.

She felt Cosima laugh against her, then her tongue started up again. Cosima took a long time this time, knowing that Delphine's clit could be oversensitive after a couple of orgasms and steering clear of it, sucking and licking at her folds for a long time until she felt Delphine's desperation rise, saw her clit engorged again, and moved to suck at it gently.

Delphine cried out at that and Cosima smirked around her clit, before suddenly moving down to thrust her tonge as deep inside her pussy as she could. Delphine practically screamed at the excuisite sensation, and Cosima rubbed at her hips tenderly as she slowly and methodically tongue-fucked her. Delphine was writhing, moaning, her body set alight with pleasure, and after some time Cosima moved her head  _just so_ , making her nose brush against her clit and Delphine came hard, yelling Cosima's name as her pussy contracted on her tongue.

Cosima removed her tongue and looked up at the blonde, covered in sweat, hair ragged, panting wildly. She raised her eyebrows slightly in question, and with a defiant sigh, Delphine said, "I would love a cigarette right now."

"Oh it is  _so_  on," Cosima growled, and she returned to Delphine's pussy with an intensity and vigour that made Delphine squeal and moan, writhing as Cosima's tongue lashed through her sex. Cosima's mouth was everywhere, sucking and licking, teasing and nipping. Cosima sucked quickly on Delphine's clit before penetrating her again with her tongue, pushing upwards in a way that made Delphine cry out something French and incomprehensible.

Cosima continued to work her over, and finally her body coiled up and released one last time, a whirlwind of pressure releasing itself inside her, and she whimpered as the orgasm tore its way through her exhausted body.

"Fine," she panted as Cosima's tongue eased her down. "Fine. You win. I don't need to smoke. I just need you."

Cosima smiled and mumbled something that sounded like 'darn tootin' against her as she gently kissed across her spent pussy. Now that she had finished Delphine off, however, she became more and more aware of the intensity of her own arousal. Still placing kisses on the patch of neatly trimmed hair above Delphine's sex, now saturated with the blonde's sweet come, she moved one hand down to touch herself between her legs, moaning when she felt how wet she was and wasting no time in finding her clit and rubbing it frantically.

Delphine heard her girlfriend's high moans and, still in a post-orgasmic haze, blearily asked, "are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," Cosima panted, hand still working at her clit. "You were so hot babe. I need to come so bad."

Delphine smiled blissfully, all nicotine cravings gone. "Show me," she murmured, and Cosima obediently shuffled up the bed until she was kneeling over the blonde, one knee on either side of her.

Delphine moaned in contentment as she watched Cosima's fingers darting against her own clit, sliding in her copious arousal, as she saw the ecstasy on her face, the unconscious gyrations her hips were making against her hand.

It didn't take long before Cosima came hard with a gasped "oh shit!" and her fingers stilled against her clit. Delphine just gazed up at her, watching the rapture on her face, her heart swelling with unending love for the woman kneeling over her.

Cosima lay down next to her with a sigh and Delphine moved to rest her head on its customary place on Cosima's collarbone. Cosima absentmindedly ran her fingers through Delphine's sweaty hair and the blonde sighed in contentment.

After a little while, Delphine's sudden laugh cut through the darkness. "You know," she said, "that from now on this will be the only method I will accept for you distracting me from cravings."

Cosima kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "I can deal with that."

**Author's Note:**

> So work was boring this week and I started thinking about pouty Delphine and then all of this fluffy smut happened. Let me know what you think!


End file.
